


A Greater Compliment

by anyanka_eg



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing simple about a relationship between a man who builds his whole life on the need to be trusted and to trust others, and a man who finds it very difficult to trust anyone at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greater Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty little thing, that became more about the characters than the sex as I wrote it, is my first foray into the NCIS: Los Angeles fandom. Betaed by the truly splendid zinfic , who also managed to give me the summary in her email, which is great because I totally suck at summaries.

 

 

 

Sam groaned, his hands sliding down Callen's back to squeeze his ass, trying to still the grinding of his partner's hips. He needed to slow the other man down or this was going to be over real fast. He dug his thumbs in hard when the movement didn't stop. “What?” Callen asked, his voice muffled against Sam's neck. “You don't want to do this?” “G, if you keep doing that, there'll be no this.” Callen chuckled and sucked on the spot behind Sam's ear that made him shudder. His hips were still moving and Sam's cock was far too happy sandwiched between their slick stomachs, sliding alongside Callen's dick. God, he could come from this. Had come like this yesterday. “Seriously, G,” he said through gritted teeth, squeezing the other man's hips hard to still him. “If you want me to fuck you, you're gonna have to stop.” “Alright then,” Callen answered, sounding more like he was psyching himself up than agreeing. He reached for the lube Sam had dropped on the sofa when he'd been toppled backwards by his skin-hungry, naked partner. He expected Callen to hand it over but instead he squirted some of the liquid on his own fingers and reached back behind himself. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Sam had done his research, he knew what he was supposed to do, what he wanted to do, and Callen was taking that away from him. Okay, so he'd never done this in reality before but he wanted to try, he wanted to be the one opening G up so they could do this for the first time. It was supposed to be foreplay to the main event, something they could actually enjoy together, not the awkward, private thing Callen seemed to be making it.

“G, let me,” he said, trying to keep disappointment out of his voice.

Callen's eyes were closed, his bottom lip was whitening under the pressure of his teeth and a little frown had formed between his brows. It was all the components of his sex face, the one Sam loved, but there was something else, some quiet desperation that he never wanted to see when they were together. Worse than that, his beautiful, hard cock was softening, letting Sam know just how much he wasn't enjoying this.

“It's okay,” Callen said, opening his eyes and looking at Sam like he was almost surprised to find him there. “I'll take care of it.”

“I don't want it taken care of,” Sam answered, suddenly feeling a lot less sure about the whole thing. “I want to take care of you.”

Callen's eyes narrowed and Sam cursed himself for saying something so stupid. They'd been getting along with their thing just fine for months without saying anything about anything and now he had to say he wanted to take care of the other man. Even if it was true. Fuck, but he was an idiot.

“I meant I want to do that,” he explained, knowing he sounded more angry than he should.

“I know what you meant,” said Callen, his voice flat, and Sam could feel his friend's body tense, ready to get away.

“G...” he started, aiming at a warning tone but the panic that was building in his gut bled into his voice and made him sound whiny.

Callen blinked. He didn't relax, but he also wasn't going anywhere, and Sam was going to count that as a win. And he wasn't going ruin it by saying anything, especially not with the expression on Callen's face saying he was lost in his own thoughts. Sam had learned enough over the years about his friend to know it was best to let the other man work through his demons in silence, even if it meant that there wouldn't be any kind of sex in his future.

He wasn't stupid. He'd read all the files about his partner, the ones he had access to anyway, to know some things about him and to guess others. Callen had been undercover many times, sometimes so deep it was tough to see how he got himself out again, and Sam knew that he'd done whatever was needed to keep his cover. It wasn't in any reports, of course, but he was fairly sure that this wasn't Callen's first time with a guy. And, from his own experiences of undercover work, he was pretty sure that not all of those times had been fun.

“I want this,” Callen said eventually, coming back to the present. “There's just...you know.”

“I know,” Sam answered, wondering if he would ever find out the details. “That's why I wanted to take it slow. That's why I wanted to make it good for you.”

“We still can,” Callen said, a little smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “You still can.”

Sam was going to respond, was going to say they should talk about this because it was obvious that there were things that were going to make Callen uncomfortable and he should know what they were. But then there were lips on his and a tongue in his mouth and he decided it could wait.

The kiss started out sweetly, all soft lips and playful tongues, and Sam wondered if this was Callen saying sorry in the best way he could. He didn't want or need an apology, so he slid one hand up to the back of the other man's neck and the other down to his ass, dragging his finger over the already slippery entrance to his lover's body.

Callen groaned and shifted in Sam's lap, almost melting into him. The kiss turned nasty, their tongues pushing greedily into each other's mouth and Sam could feel Callen's cock harden again between them. He stroked his finger over the puckered skin of the other man's hole, before slowly pushing just the tip inside. Callen's moan was trapped between their sliding tongues and Sam couldn't help the answering noise that escaped him.

He broke the kiss, turning his head so he could find the lube Callen had dropped. The man in his lap shuffled his knees forward and Sam first thought it was so he could nip and lick at his ear, something that drove Sam crazy. It was only when he managed to get lube on his fingers, not helped by the shivering the soft breaths in his ear caused, that he realized Callen had moved so Sam had better access to his ass. The man was a genius.

Sam pushed his finger gently into Callen's ass, wondering like he did every time he'd had his fingers inside his lover, how his cock was ever going to fit into that hot, tight space. Callen's breath hitched in Sam's ear and he couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. He was so turned on it almost hurt. He stroked his finger in and out, twisting it slightly until he felt the little bump he was aiming for and pressed on it. Callen bucked and moaned, pressing his leaking cock into Sam's stomach. God, it was a rush.

“You ready for more, G?” he asked, sliding his finger in and out.

“God, yes,” Callen breathed right up against his ear, making Sam shudder.

Sam pulled his finger out and pressed slowly back in with two, waiting for the tight ring of muscle to relax. Callen froze, just for a moment as his body opened around the intrusion, and then he pushed back, groaning when Sam's fingers brushed his prostate. Callen turned his face was into Sam's neck, breathing hard. It was as amazing as he'd thought it would be, better even, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event. He scissored his fingers, knowing he needed to stretch Callen more because there was no way he was going to hurt him. And they had all night, there was no rush to get this done, even if his cock was so hard it ached.

Callen mouthed Sam's neck, sucking just a little and then licked the skin as though he was soothing the mark he wanted to put there but couldn't. He wished they could be open, out, but there was too much to risk with that, too much that might get in the way. He was pretty sure none of their team would care, Hetty probably already knew, but other people would.

Sam pulled his fingers back and pushed in gently with three. Callen tightened his muscles and Sam groaned at the thought of how that was going to feel when it was his cock and not his fingers. When Callen relaxed, he was looser and Sam just couldn't wait any more, despite all his own insistence that they should go slow.

“You ready, G?” he asked, his voice sounding as rough as if he'd not spoken for weeks.

The other man didn't speak, just pulled up off of Sam's fingers and shuffled his knees back a little, bringing his ass back down into Sam's lap. He braced his hands on Sam's shoulders and Sam gripped his own cock, holding at what he guessed was the right angle, as Callen began to slowly push himself backwards.

It felt incredible. Callen was still so tight, tighter than any woman Sam had ever slept with, and he wasn't sure he could breathe as the head of his cock slipped inside. Callen stilled, his breath catching as he adjusted to the sensations and Sam had to close his eyes and recite the lyrics to Beat It to stop from coming.

“Sam,” Callen whispered, rocking up and then back down. “Please.”

And Sam had to open his eyes at that because he knew it was what Callen needed, even if he hadn't said it. As soon as he met those blue, blue eyes he couldn't understand why he ever wanted to not to see every little change on his lover's face as he slid deeper inside him. He'd wondered, before they'd done this, what it would be like to watch his cock slide into Callen's body, about how intimate that would be, but now he couldn't imagine how he could feel any closer to his partner.

“God,” he breathed, as G pushed down hard, finally impaling himself completely on Sam's cock. “Jesus.”

“Fuck, Sam,” Callen gasped, arching his back as he started to rock up and down. “That feels good.”

It did feel good. It felt amazing to be inside the other man. Hot, tight and smooth, like nothing he'd ever felt before. And on top of that, Callen was right there in front of him, his lip caught between his teeth, that stupidly sexy little frown between his brows and his eyes open, as though he couldn't bear to look away. Sam knew how he felt.

He flexed his hips, just to watch G lose it a little. The other man shuddered and sped up his movements, leaning forward and then groaning when Sam thrust up again. God, he must be nailing Callen's prostate. It was such rush seeing his ever cool and in control partner come to pieces above him. Because of him. He groaned and his eyes slid shut, unable to hold on to his own control if he watched any more.

“G, I'm close,” he said, wishing he could enjoy this for ever.

Callen whined, the noise caught in the back of his throat, and then shifted, making Sam open his eyes to see what was happening. He nearly came right then, as Callen took his cock in his hand, the other lifting and squeezing his balls, giving Sam a view of his own dick disappearing into Callen's body.

“Oh hell, G,” he groaned, gripping Callen's hips hard and thrusting up, unable to do anything but try to get as deep inside the other man as possible.

“Sam, I need...I need...just...god, please, Sam, please,” Callen begged, not taking his eyes from Sam's face as he worked his cock fast and hard.

Sam knew his fingers were probably leaving bruises on Callen's hips but he didn't care, he just needed to keep Callen moving. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine and he knew he couldn't hold it off for much longer. He slammed up into Callen again and again, praying he was giving G what he needed.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Callen chanted finally, his back arching as he froze and started to come.

Sam felt it, clenching deep and hard and glorious round his cock, and couldn't hold on any more. His hips snapped up once, twice and then he froze too, buried balls deep in Callen as he came hard, his eyes squeezed shut against the ecstasy. He rode it out, thrusting shallowly in and out, drawing out his own pleasure and making the other man moan.

“Oh Jesus,” Callen breathed, collapsing against Sam's chest, shaking and twitching as he came back down to earth. “Oh god.”

“Yeah,” Sam answered, feeling the last of his orgasm let go of him with a final shudder. “Shit.”

Callen huffed out a laugh and moved his lips a fraction of an inch to kiss his neck. Sam stroked his hand down G's back, his skin hot and damp with sweat. He never wanted to move. This was home, this was everything he ever imagined and more. This was it.

“I think I could get used to being taken care of,” Callen finally mumbled, sounding like he wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to actually hear him.

“Maybe you can take care of me too,” Sam answered, hoping Callen meant more than that he just wanted to get fucked regularly. Sam wanted that too, but he wanted so much more.

“Mmmm,” Callen agreed sleepily, shifting slightly and pressing himself even closer. “I already do.”

~fin~   

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the quote 'To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved' by George McDonald.


End file.
